<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Moonlight_Howler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875457">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Howler/pseuds/Moonlight_Howler'>Moonlight_Howler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Howler/pseuds/Moonlight_Howler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I might as well share this here, cause other wise it will just sit in my files forever more.</p>
<p>Its an Angsty poem I wrote about Tim Drake, Because apparently I can’t write happy poetry.</p>
<p>(ps. i’m trying to avoid using many tags for this because I know poetry isn’t what people are looking for here [well most of the time])</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: This work contains hints and descriptions of child neglect. Mind your triggers! (if you think I need to warn about anything else, comment and tell me!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halls littered with photos, memories of another time past.<br/>Rooms filled with silence, echos of times filled with laughs.<br/>Alone, sits a boy, raven black hair.<br/>Alone, he awaits  their return.<br/>Days pass into weeks<br/>Weeks pass into months<br/>Months, begin to pile up.</p>
<p>When they return <br/>The  halls littered with photos, glow the faintest bit more brightly.<br/>The rooms filled with silence, speak in monotone voices.<br/>Alone, the boy is no longer<br/>Alone, he  still is<br/>Days pass, and they leave<br/>Alone the boy is again</p>
<p>Halls littered with photos, portraits of those he no longer recognises.<br/>Rooms filled with silence, echo his own thoughts.<br/>Alone, sits the boy, raven black hair<br/>Alone, he works, purely to please<br/>Days pass into weeks, and<br/>Weeks become months<br/>Months, begin to pile up</p>
<p>Again they return<br/>halls littered with photos, stay that cold grey.<br/>Rooms filled with silence, stay loud of silence.<br/>Alone, the boy is no longer<br/>Alone, he still is<br/>And they leave.</p>
<p>Alone, the boy walks through empty halls<br/>Alone, the boy speaks to no one but himself<br/>Alone, the boy watches others over the garden wall<br/>Alone, the boy ventures taking photos of it all<br/>Alone, the boy watches his heroes save the world<br/>Alone, the boy wonders ‘is this what normal is?’<br/>Alone, the boy celebrates, to another year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks for reading this! </p>
<p>I’m actually an artist so if you want to see my art and get to know me better, follow me on either:</p>
<p>insta: @moonlight_howler_<br/>tumblr: https://its-moonlight-howler.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>